


X-Men Evolution: Multiple Wedgies

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Multiple, AKA Jamie, is the youngest mutant at the X-Mansion and wants to fit in. However, his age and the others not seeing him as very cool, hinders that. So, he decides to prove that he can be cool too.





	X-Men Evolution: Multiple Wedgies

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Multiple, AKA Jamie, is the youngest mutant at the X-Mansion and wants to fit in. However, his age and the others not seeing him as very cool, hinders that. So, he decides to prove that he can be cool too.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

At age 13, Jamie Madrox, codenamed Multiple for his self-replicating ability, is having trouble fitting in.

 _I mean, it could be worse._ the brown haired, blue eyed mutant thinks to himself. No one was hostile or all that mean to him. They just didn’t really wanna hang out with him. His being the youngest student at the X-Mansion and looking the part with his slim build and relatively short stature, didn’t help very much.

So the question was, how to prove that he could be cool too.

The answer came from one of his crushes, Kitty Pryde.

He had just been hanging out with Bobby… Okay, talking at Bobby while the older boy barely paid attention, whatever.

Anyways, Rogue had been walking by when Kitty, phasing out of the wall, dashed through Rogue; taking the goth’s skirt and leggings with her, and leaving Rogue’s bottom covered by just a pair of tight-fitting dark red Brazilian panties. “Kitty!” she’d shrieked, hand going through the petite girl who ran straight into a wall to escape.

Jamie had blushed at the sight of Rogue in her panties, a view that people had been seeing more often lately as it happened.

While the goth blushed and tried to cover herself and Bobby asked if she’d consider posing, Kitty had come back around behind the girl and grabbed her panties, shouting, “WEDGIE!”

“YEEEE!” The panties had sunk right into her butt while also getting tighter in the front and provided a nice outline of what was underneath.

Kitty had giggled madly while going through the floor while Rogue tried to fic her underwear and ran off.

Looking at the expression on Bobby’s face, Jamie suddenly had the perfect idea to improve his popularity with the other students.

-

Multiple was confident that this plan would work.

Rogue, was dangerous her skin touched yours, was otherwise no more a threat than the average human.

So, he dawned his X-Men uniform. The dark jumpsuit covered all of his skin below the neck. Rogue’s own habit of keeping her body covered with all her clothing would also help.

Another Jamie was already standing by, video camera ready to record.

Making four more of himself, he waited for her to cross his path in the game room, where he has currently laced her phone and had another Jamie tell her that he saw in there.

Looking inconspicuous, he had two of his clone play table tennis while he and the rest watched as an audience.

It wasn’t long before Rogue entered and, completely ignoring the Jamie’s, made her way over to the table by the couch where she could see her phone.

That was when the Jamies struck. One of them recording with the camera, the other five all tackled Rogue at once.

-

Rogue wasn’t entirely sure what ah just happened.

One moment she was about to grab her phone, the next she was tackled down by five Jamies. Two held down her legs, two more held down her arms, and another one sat on her back. “Boys, if ya don’t get off me right now, aahm gonna-“ **SMACK!** “EEK!” Rogue squeaked as the Jamie on her back slapped her butt.

“Sorry Rogue,” the original on top of her said, “but I’ve gotta climb the social ladder somehow.” **SMACK!**

“Ah!” Rogue’s bottom wiggled a bit from the blow. “What are ya…” she froze as one of his gloved hand started puling down the zipper on the side of her skirt. “Oh heck no! You stop that right n-“ **SMACK!** “-EOW!”

“No can do.” another one of them said as the original pulled off her skirt and tossed it aside. “But look on the bright side.”

“What bright side?!” Rogue questioned while desperately and uselessly squirming as her leggings were pushed down to her knees.

“Well… this’ll definitely remind everyone that you’ve got a nice butt.” he offered while they all admired the green hipster panties clinging to her tight butt. Grabbing her waistband, he admitted, “Although that’s probably not much consolation for this.”

“Don’t you daAARREEE!” Rogue’s eyes widened as Jamie pulled her panties into her crack. “Oh you little AHOW!”

Jamie jerked the panties repeatedly, making Rogue squeak and squirm beneath him and he inched them up high until they reached his chest. He then gripped the legholes and rolled the underwear up a bit before leaning back and pulling harder.

Rogue’s butt clenched tightly. “AYYYEEEEOW! Owww GAHD, make it stahhhp!” she begged, breathing heavily when he let go. Unable to resist temptation as he saw her bare cheeks on display, the boy reached out and gave them a nice squeeze. “Eep! Oh you little pervert!” Her bottom wiggled more under his touch, much to his enjoyment. “Aah swear aah am gonna-“ SMACK! “Owie!”

Grabbing the legholes of her underwear again, he pretended to think. “Hmmmm, let’s try… THIS!” Standing straight up, he pulled her panties up with him, forcing her to raise her backside up for the camera.

“OwowowowowOWWWIEEE! Please stop! PLEASESTOP!” she begged.” He half-complied, letting go with one hand and gripping both legholes and the center with the other.

Of course, this just freed his right hand up to slap her butt again.

**SMACK!**

“AH!” So he did. **SMACK!** “Yeowieee!” **SMACK!** “Nyygghh!” Deciding to end things here, Jamie walked back, pulling her panties with him, and pulled them onto her head and down over her eyes before giving the length of fabric going up her back another hard pull. “OWIE!”

Rogue groaned and collapsed as the Jamie’s finally let go of her.

Although she did squeak once more when one of them gave her butt another slap quick slap, leaving it a light shade of pink at this point.

After joining back together, Jamie took a look over the footage Jamie number 6 had recorded and smiled. This was definitely going to score him some major cool points.

 _Although,_ he realized while going to show the other guys, _I’m probably gonna have to do more stuff like this to keep those points._ Well, he certainly wouldn’t complain about doing this again.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759463850']=[] 


End file.
